Ten thousand cord serum samples obtained from infants born from 1967 through 1971 are to be tested for cytomegalovirus IgM antibody by an indirect fluorescent method described by the principal investigator and his associates in 1968. Infants found to be positive will be followed for four to seven years after birth for evidence of neurological sequelae. Control infants will be selected and similarly evaluated.